When Your Gone
by RoxasX
Summary: Just a sad Zemyx Oneshot that might become longer, Better then it sounds check it out!


Title: When your gone

Note: This is a OneShot, though I might do an afterlife story about Zexion and Demyx...only though if somebody reviews and wants me too write it.

Fandom: KingdomHearts

Pairings: Zexion/Demyx, and a slight hint of Axel/Roxas

Warnings: This is a Yaoi Aka Guy X Guy. Story So yeah, don't flame me if you don't like Yaoi it is very rude to do so...Oh and this fics has char death in it too, so somebody or somebodys will die...I know this because I wrote this...duh.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts Or anybody In the Game, I also don't

Ideas from: Well the Idea of this stofy came fron Avril Lavigne's song titled "When Your Gone" It's a great yet sad song and it helps to listen to it while reading this by the way.

Hope You Enjoy This Little Fiction Of Mine...

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_**Dear Demyx…**_

_I always needed time on my own, I never thought I would need you always there by my side. Im sorry that I was so wrong and, was never that strong…never strong enough to keep you safe. I would always say such trivial things to you, that most of the time not even I would understand what I meant. I suppose that I was only trying to keep you safe and in the end it looks like I have been the one who needed you to keep me safe…safe from myself that is. I truly hope you can forgive me, though I would understand if you decided not to._

_I know that if your reading this letter that you already know im gone, and when things are gone they don't come back of coarse…heh Im also sorry that my bad attempt at something comforting isn't working knowing you…your crying right now… You know if I was still alive I would want to so bad right now to wipe away that tear and tell you I…I love you…_

_I know that im just a nobody and a guy for that matter but I just don't really give a damn…then again im dead now huh so I really can't give a damn if I tried. Anyway my point is that I love you and you do make me feel, something and though im not sure what that 'something' is I know it is 'something'…and trust me as illogical as this all sounds to me, it has meaning. Just like when you were always telling me that we did have hearts and I would always say that we didn't…and Im sorry for that as well, I should have listened to you more…even if sometimes you acted a bit childish…I suppose that's why I fell in love with you, and even in death I know I always will…fate is just like that though._

_The one thing that I can say was good in what life I did have if you can even call it that was you…yes you Demyx it was always you and that goofy smile of yours , that just seemed to light up the room more so then Axel bored out of his mind in a room full of my new books. You're the only thing I will miss as harsh to the others as that may seem, but it is true._

_I do regret only a few things in my life and those are how I never told you face to face lips to lips and heart to heart, that I did infact love you…no matter how much you always did seem to cover my room in water…it was just you…and me in my eyes, and in hopes that someday we will meet again in a hopefully better life with real true hearts, I have did something…something that I know has made you sad, and most likely always will, but its all for the best or at least I hope it is…_

_Anyway Demyx I must be going, you get back from that mission soon, and I have to finish my demise…Im sorry…but please remember that I love you…and when im gone I still always will…_

_**With all my heart Zexion…**_

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

_"So this is that letter Demyx spoke of…?"_ Questioned Axel as he gazed down at a tear stained letter that one could only guess was both of Demyx and Zexion's tears…

_"Yes that's the letter…"_ Roxas spoke his cold blue eyes gazed back a t Axel then down at Demyx lying on the floor.

_"You know…this isn't the way things should have ended."_ Axel spoke back to Roxas as he picked up a small note off of the floor that was covered in more tears then the previous letter. Axel began to open it up slowly, and started to read it.

_"Yeah I know…What does that say Axel…?"_ Roxas replied back to Axel, though Axel only seemed to shake slightly as if he was spooked by the words that were written on the small note.

_"Axel…are you ok?"_ Roxas spoke once more Axel quickly snapped out of what ever kind of trance he happed to be in at the moment.

_"Demyx…he…he…" _Axel spoke though his words seemed to trail off at some point, as he let the note drop to the floor. Which Roxas only took a glance at…to see what it said, The note slowly fell upon Demyx's dead body and Roxas himself was even shocked by what he read on that note…Demyx had wrote it in his very own blood it would seem, and it only said three words…haunting words none the less though…

_"I miss you…"_ Axel managed to mumble out taking a side glance at Roxas who only nodded in response.

_"Maybe we do have hearts Axel…"_ Roxas spoke after a few minutes of quite shock.

_"Yeah…maybe we do Roxas…"_ Was Axel's only reply, before the two left to tell Xemnas of the two deaths…

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sometimes the heart can't cope with love so to save the person they love from themselves, they kill themselves...thus Zexion killed himself and Demyx couldn't bear life without his Zexy...

One thing Demyx had said comes to mind now...

**"We do too have hearts don't be mad."-Demyx**

And thus if they did infact have hearts pieces of them must have broke...because of the love they shared...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


End file.
